1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus which projects (transfers) the pattern of a reticle onto a resist (photosensitive material) on a substrate is employed as a lithography apparatus for manufacturing a device such as a semiconductor device. By developing the resist, a resist pattern is formed on the substrate, and used as a mask to etch an underlying layer and implant ions into the substrate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-165400 proposes an imprint apparatus as another lithography apparatus for manufacturing a device such as a semiconductor device. The imprint apparatus shapes and cures an imprint material on a substrate using a mold to form a pattern corresponding to a resist pattern on the substrate.
However, although an imprint apparatus typically applies a force or heat to a mold in accordance with the shape of each shot region on the substrate to correct the shape of the mold, it can correct only simple components such as magnification, trapezoidal, and skew components in that case. This means that the imprint apparatus cannot correct other components, and may be disadvantageous in minimizing an overlay error. The overlay error means herein a shift between a pattern already formed on the substrate, and a pattern newly formed on the former pattern by the imprint apparatus.